


Hof Hauptbahnhof

by kristallisatie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Accuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristallisatie/pseuds/kristallisatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October of 1989 - before the world focused its eyes on the fall of Berlin Wall, discrete actions already emerged between former Saxony of East Germany, and Bavaria of West Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hof Hauptbahnhof

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Bavaria x Saxony. 
> 
> As usual, Bavaria = Theodor (Theo), Saxony = Adalbert (Adal).

A dim late-Beidermeier style building can get rather eerie at night, Theo notes to himself. Lately, the main station has largely turned into a goods transit location despite being most DB train’s final stop. Yes - there are no services at night - but that should not be the major reason why the administration doesn’t care to make the place look a bit lighter. Theo wonders if the mechanics or the unfortunate passengers scare themselves periodically during their visit.

Not until some higher ups recently ordered the station to be fixed did the station manager bother to do anything about it. They also say the station is about to regain its former independence as a passenger transit station. Officials say a lot of things but they might not really mean it.

Ludwig called him up a few days ago that he wanted him tag along with the politicians on behalf of him tonight when the East German refugee train arrives at Hof Haupbahnhof. The train got delayed for a few days and that was about to ruin Ludwig’s perfectly and uncompromisingly packed schedule. He also demanded Theo to wear a tracht because it would make him look more…Bavarian.

"Heh," Theo snorted and gave out a good laugh, "not until you promise to-" and Ludwig hung up.

God damn little freaking brat-

Theo came to a conclusion that life in Bonn must be so boring that Ludwig’s sanity has blown away.

Finally, after all those days of delay - the train arrives and enters the southern halve of the main station. About eight thousand passengers flooded the station as soon as the police unlocked the sealed train, and as much as the station was enlarged previously, it is still difficult to absorb so many people at once. Some guy comes up with the smart idea to allow refugees to use the northern halve of the station as well. While that was a rather….symbolic move, at least the Bavarian-south platform is not as sickeningly crowded. Theo is now able to wave his hands like a mascot and look like… a Bavarian.

The West German authorities try to get a little festivity event going to greet the newcomers, but they apparently overestimate the size of the station, so it is hastily cancelled. Instead, the people are to be transferred to housing facilities for the night.

At the waiting room, formally the royal waiting chamber where the festivity is supposed to be held at, Theo stretches his shoulder and finds a seat. Inadvertently he leaks out a smile - the coat of arms of Bavaria and Saxony in the forecourt and in the main hall, the beaten-up storage sheds - those are relatively new but nostalgic things.

The sound of steps becomes rather obvious with no one but Theo in the waiting room. A few seconds later, there appears a solemn officer with blond, long hair in grey-green uniform walking towards the Bavarian.

Theo rolled his eyes, but it was soon replaced by a wiggling smirk. “Why the hell are you here? Get out, go back.”

The officer stops about few metres away, crossing his arm and tiled his head with a huge frown on his face. “Really.” He replies in Saxonian. “That is the first thing you say to me after all those years.”

"Yeah really, why not?" Theo leans back and laughs rather loudly. "I have said to you many things during all those years."

"I must have said to you that you look ridiculous in a tracht. Especially with your current body build."

"I must also have said to you that you look stupid in this police uniform. It’s green - not you. And that hat. What a waste of your hair."

"No, you haven’t said that to me before." The officer takes of his hat, and his emerging smile is confident. "I won."

The Bavarian snorts, getting up from his seat and walking forward with his head shaking in amusement disbelief. “Pst- Ah, you, pretending to be a police holding off the protesters at Dresden, and then run off like that.”

"What can I not do- except to make Gilbert work lesser?" The officer sighs in good relief, remaining at his current position. "I cannot allow that to happen."

"Well then, that’s my motto too, to make Ludwig work more than I do-" At least Ludwig did something good by forcing him to be the mascot for the night. With a grin, Theo closes up the distance and tugs him close, embracing the officer tightly with both arms.

"Oh you arsehole- Welcome back."

"It’s Adalbert you di-"

"It’s not much of a difference."

**Author's Note:**

> \- The town, Hof, is at the border of Bavaria, very close to Saxony. Hof the main station is the important final station of the old Saxon-Bavarian Railway. 
> 
> \- The Royal Saxon State Railways used to occupy the northern halve of the station, while the Royal Bavarian State Railways occupied the southern halve.
> 
> \- On 21st October 1989, a group of East German citizens, who pleaded to go to West Germany at the FDR embassy in Prague, arrived at Hof in a sealed train. German politicians were there to welcome their arrival. 
> 
> \- There were about ten thousand protesters outside Dresden station trying to hop onto the train. 
> 
> \- Around that time, West Germans tried to cross the checkpoint to have a day trip at East Berlin. Aw, how adorable yet silly. Ludwig must be there.


End file.
